


The Secret is Out... Potentially... Hopefully Not...

by TheSneezingSOAB



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hinata Hajime is in Class 77, F/M, Fluff, Genshin's percentages are total bs, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, One Shot, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSneezingSOAB/pseuds/TheSneezingSOAB
Summary: Hajime had a fun night sleeping with his girlfriend but he was confronted by Nagito when he caught him exiting her dorm room.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	The Secret is Out... Potentially... Hopefully Not...

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because I couldn’t sleep and I was in the mood to write.

[-x-]

*beep*

Hajime stirred up at the sound he recognized instantly. That electronic high pitched noise activated by a press of a button made him feel more snug than he already was.

He rolled to the side of the bed and grabbed hold of a pillow that sunk his fingers in. 

_ “I hope that didn’t wake him up…”  _ the soft whispers of another person in the room were caught by his attentive ears.

The boy was far too comfortable to have the vigor to haul his body up and make breakfast for both of them. He hugged the marshmallow-esque cushion tighter to prove that fact.

_ “All clear, hehe.” _ then the machine started running its motors in a not so quiet fashion. 

He opened his right eye to spot a bundle of pink hair in front of a monitor. The person’s attention was locked on the screen as they clicked on a few keys on a keyboard then on a mouse. He couldn’t see anything but he knew which game they were opening.

“About time.” They weren’t even hiding their excitement anymore.

Chiaki Nanami has been waiting weeks for a new event in her game. A new character was set to release at 5:30am and some few new additions as well. She’s been anxious about being able to finally complete the team composition she wanted.

Said character was very overpowered to boot, making her try-hard trait displayed for him to clearly see. The God of Contracts and the Archon of Geo, Vago Mundo: Zhongli.

But there was one problem in acquiring him. This was a gacha game... and the percentage chance for the character was a 0.6% chance.

The gamer didn’t want to cheat and utilize their classmate Komaeda’s insane luck to open it for her. Not that the Ultimate Lucky Student didn’t want to, he would happily oblige, she simply wanted to do it herself and prove that she was lucky enough.

She’s been saving up her gems and even skipped another character’s event for this moment.

“Okay, here goes.” the sound of meteorites crashing down the atmosphere echoed from the speakers.

_ ‘She forgot to mute it.’  _ he found it adorable that she went through all the complications of staying quiet and forgot about the thing that would most likely cause him to get up.

He heard her click her tongue, the first batch didn’t go so well.

More meteorites came and another loss for Chiaki.

Then for the third cluster, the pink-haired girl stood up, pushing the swivel chair back hard. It traversed through the room and hit the back wall.

She regained his attention when she rejoiced in bliss. The instance he saw her turn her head around, he closed his peaking eye.

“HAJIME! HAJIME!” she ran towards the bed and jumped on top of the boy. “I GOT HIM! I GOT ZHONGLI!”   
  


“Ugck! Chiaki, calm down!” she ignored that and proceeded to shake the ever living hell out of him.

“I actually got him! What are the odds!” her chest was rising and descending rapidly. Which didn’t make Hinata feel any better about the situation.

“Okay okay, can you please get off me now, it’s starting to struggle breathing.” That wasn’t the only reason he demanded that but he avoided that line of thinking lest he wanted to be at Koizumi’s mercy.

Once she  _ disembarked _ him, he got up and he began to stretch his muscles. The cracking joints made him feel a little more loose.

“You wanna eat breakfast together or do you wanna eat with our class?” He asked, opening the mini-fridge right next to her set-up, filled with food they both smuggled from the kitchen storage shamelessly.

“I think we should eat with them this morning or else they’ll get suspicious.” She mentioned while swivelling on her gaming chair.

“Good point, so… I should leave now right?” he scratched his cheek.

“It’s better the earlier you leave since no one’s awake right now.”

“Alright,” Hajime was going to turn around but hesitated, “One last hug? Please?”

“You know I can’t refuse that…” She got off of her chair and slammed into the boy, earning a grunt from him.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, appreciating their own moment together. Hajime decided to kiss his girlfriend’s forehead before breaking off and departing for the exit.

“Bye, Chiaki.” he waved goodbye. He gripped the door handle.

“See you later, Hajime.” she waved back.

He closed the door as quietly as he could and headed for his own dorm room, which wasn’t too far since his and Chiaki’s were in front of each other.

Pulling out his E-Handbook and scannin-

“Oh, Hinata-kun? What were you doing in our class president’s dorm room?” Of all people to catch him red handed, it had to be the most unpredictable one.

“U-Uh, I was just getting s-some… uhhh,” he tried his hardest to ponder about what he should say next, but he knew it was a lost cause against the luckster, “Fine. I slept with her last night, and it’s not what you’re thinking.”

“Then, what do you suppose I should do with that information?”

“Hehe… keep it to yourself perhaps?” he tried to persuade but to no avail.

“Hmm, I know I shouldn’t put myself between the business of Ultimate students, but this is our class rep, the primary beacon of  _ hope _ in our class filled with shining talents. This matter should be announced to everyone in 77-B, that the resident Counselor was sleeping with the class-”

He immediately covered the white-haired boy’s mouth.

_ “Would you keep it down?!”  _ Hajime whisper-screamed.

“Gladly, but could you give me a concrete reason as to why you  _ slept  _ with Nanami-san?”

“Yeah fine. Our class knows that we’ve been dating for 5 months since the start of 2nd year. Hell, because of how prominent our class is, practically everyone in the school knows. So, just because me, a teenage boy slept in the same bed as a girl I’m dating, doesn’t mean anything happened. We just happen to really like cuddling. I even bet Naegi and that writer chick from 78 are doing the same.”

He was met with clapping from his classmate. “Well said, Hinata-kun. No wonder you got scouted by Hope’s Peak. Very well, I’ll leave your precious secret be until you feel confident enough to announce that you slep-”

“Would you stop with that phrasing already?!” the counselor couldn’t hold his frustration back. “Thanks for keeping it a secret though.”

And with that, Nagito Komaeda left the scene and disappeared into the corridor.

“Man… that was kinda scary…”

“Oh? Hinata-kun, why are outside your dorm room?” and the boy came back once again.

“Dude, didn’t we already agree for you not to tell anyone?” he reiterated.

“Agree on what? Are you okay, Hinata-kun? You don’t seem to be thinking straight, I just got here from the laundry room. Whoever you talked to wasn’t me.”

“...Oh shit…” realizing his mistake. He heard of a certain student from a class below him that they can cosplay pretty much anyone and become exact replicas.

“Hinata-kun?”

Hajime went into his room and slammed the door on his friend. Blaming himself for the stupidity he pushed on himself. He just had to hope that the girl wouldn’t spread the word around. That’ll be Hajime’s personal hell for at least a month.

“No fucking wonder he was constantly prying. Goddammit man…”

**Author's Note:**

> Genshin Impact's 5 star system is so frustrating. That's all.
> 
> My UID's 604950932 if you wanna add me.


End file.
